hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 32 (When am I a team player?)
When am I a team player? is the thirty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *NATHAN and the Hi-5 band practice synchronized swimming. *CHARLI, Kathleen, Nathan and Kellie take part in a swimming medley relay. *KELLIE and Chats make a thermometer and they'll know how hot it is. *CHARLI makes some orange juice. *Penguin TIM conducts the Hi-5 penguin band. *CHARLI dances tap. *KATHLEEN becomes an ambulance worker, a doctor and a chef for her sick teddy bear. *CHARLI takes care of her cuddly toys. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about girl (Kathleen) who has a favourite toy monkey (Nathan), on her birthday she gets dancing dolls (Tim and Charli), the monkey gets lost and the dancing dolls help to find him. Gallery Nathan_S7_E32.png Charli_S7_E32_1.png Kellie_S7_E32.png Charli_S7_E32_2.png Tim_S7_E32.png Charli_S7_E32_3.png Kathleen_S7_E32.png Charli_S7_E32_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E32.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Synchronised swimming is the best Moving together, that's the test Dancin' in water with ease in grace Splashing about in a watery space Kicking our legs; make it flow Making patterns; pointing our toes Arms stretch and get ready to dive Synchronised swimming, we're the fat water five Synchronised swimming is the best Moving together, that's the test Dancin' in water with ease in grace Splashing about in a watery space Kicking our legs; make it flow Making patterns; pointing our toes Arms stretch and get ready to dive Synchronised swimming, we're the fat water five ;Body move #01 Powering along the swimming pool Backstroke sure is keeping me cool Get to the other end I can A backstroke swimmer I am, I am. Powering along the swimming pool Breastroke sure is keeping me cool Get to the other end I can A breaststroke swimmer I am, I am. Powering along the swimming pool Butterfly sure is keeping me cool Get to the other end I can A butterfly swimmer I am, I am. Powering along the swimming pool Freestyle sure is keeping me cool Get to the other end I can A freestyle swimmer I am, I am. ;Word play It's a hot, hot day today But that's OK today Cause all I wanna say today is it's hot, hot, hot ;Body move #02 Makes a lot of sense keeping cool this way Squeezing orange juice on a hot and sticky day Take out all the pits and add a little ice Freshly squeezed juice is really, very nice ;Making music Do you know the secret, the secret to success? Oh yes! It's as simple as can be; just keep in time with me Can't you see Cause when we work together, we're working as a team When we work-- Do you know the secret, the secret to success? Do you know the secret, the secret to success? Oh yes! It's as simple as can be; just keep in time with me Can't you see Cause when we work together, we're working as a team When we work together, it's a dream Do you know the secret, the way to our best? You guessed Working as a team, that's the secret of success ;Body move #03 When my feet dance for me, I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like dancing feet Dancing feet, dancing feet It's like they sing when they tap Ring-ding-ding, slap-slap-slap There's nothing quite like dancing feet Dancing feet, dancing feet ;Puzzles and patterns I'm an ambulance worker and when I get a call I drive off to the hospital, (imitates siren) I'm an ambulance worker; I'm a part of the team We'll all help to make you feel as well as you can be I'm a hospital doctor and when I get a call I come and check my patients if they're feeling sick or sore I'm a hospital doctor; I'm a part of the team We'll all help to make you feel as well as you can be ;Body move #04 There are lots of things that I can do to help look after you Check your pulse; check your bandage and your temperature too I can fix your bed and rest your head Cause I am here for you, so until you're feeling better And you go on your way I guess I'm here to stay There are lots of things that I can do to help look after you Check your pulse; check your bandage and your temperature too I can fix your bed and rest your head Cause I am here for you, so until you're feeling better And you go on your way I guess I'm here to stay ;Sharing stories See them dance; see them twirl They go around in a whirl, whirl, whirl See them dance; see them twirl They go around in a whirl, whirl, whirl See us dance; see us twirl We can go around in a whirl, whirl, whirl Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about thermometers Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about oranges Category:Ep about juices Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep about ambulance Category:Ep about doctors Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about teddy bears Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about finding Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about looking after & caring Category:Ep about conductors & conducting Category:Ep about sickness & illness Category:Ep about racing